BOTW Sadness
by Jarred42501
Summary: This is another fic I written on DA, it's one of my attempts at a dramatic ZeLink fanfic, hope you all like :)
1. Chapter 1

It's been a couple months since the sealing of Calamity Ganon. Link and Zelda have been working to restore Hyrule back to it's former glory or possibly greater glory. they have traveled all over Hyrule visiting the other tribes and hanging out. It was late in the afternoon, Zelda was sitting at her desk in her room in Hyrule castle writing in her diary. She sighed as she was writing about some events that have happened recently.

 _I am not sure how Link truly feels about me, we have traveled around Hyrule and he introduced me to Bolson, Hudson and Karson and I asked them if they were willing to help repair the castle and they gladly accepted, everyday Link goes off to help fight the Yiga Clan who have been attacking near settlements all around Hyrule trying to seek retribution for the defeat of their chief and everyday I talk with him, our relationship seems to have taken a bit of a dark turn, I yelled at him yesterday after he scared me as a joke and earlier we had a small fight and he took off and has been gone all afternoon, I can't help but think about what to say when he returns._

Zelda shed a tear as she continued to write but then heard the sound of footsteps and she looked to her right to see Link walk in.

"Link!"

Zelda quickly put her pen down and got up and from her desk and ran up to Link and Link opened his arms and Zelda jumped into them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am sorry about earlier Link."

Link stood there silently and kept his arms wrapped tightly around Zelda as she kept her face buried in his shoulder.

They hugged for a moment then they pulled away to look at each other.

Link then leaned down and gave Zelda quick kiss on the lips.

"It's okay Zelda."

Link took Zelda's hand in his and went over to her bed and sat on the edge and Zelda sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Link."

They stayed like that for awhile before laying down on the bed and soon falling asleep.

A few days past Link and Zelda's relationship was starting to get better, they had traveled to Hateno Village where they had decided to stay for a couple of days to get away from all the stress and to spend a bit of time alone.

Zelda was sitting at the table in the middle of the house.

"So you bought this house and that was how you met Bolson, Hudson and Karson?"

Link nodded and walked over to the table and sat by Zelda.

Zelda was looking at the weapons of the champions hanging on the walls.

"Why don't we go to the Tech Lab and visit Purah and Symin?"

Link nodded again and they both got up from the table and Zelda wrapped her hands around Link's arm and walked out the door.

The walk to the lab was pretty silent, villagers would wave or greet them as they walked down the path and once they reached the Tech Lab Link pushed the door open and they entered and were greeted by Purah and Symin turned from the bookshelf to look at them.

"Hello Linky and Princess!"

"Oh greetings Princess, Link."

"Hello Purah, Symin, nice to see you again."

After a few minutes of discussing different topics, mainly talking about the future of Hyrule Zelda took Link's hand and he led her back to his house.

Later that afternoon Zelda was cleaning a bit why Link went to get something to eat for them both.

"Link ever dust this place?"

Zelda was dusting around the bed when she sneezed and dropped her feather duster on the floor and then leaned down to pick it up but as she leaned down she noticed something under the bed.

"What is that?"

It was a small box, Zelda out of curiosity reached under the bed and grabbed the box and pulled it out.

"What could be in this?"

Zelda opened the box and inside was a few letters and notes.

Zelda quickly picked up one of the letters and looked at it.

"From Paya."

Zelda getting a bit worried flipped open the letter and read it in her mind.

 _Dear Link. I am not really great with writing letters but I thought I should tell you that I would like to meet you outside Kakariko village to talk with you. I have some things I've been meaning to talk to you about and maybe spend a little time with you._

A tear ran down Zelda's right cheek as she gasped and stared in horror, could Link be secretly cheating on her? after all they have gone through together and after he promised to never leave her?

"Link... how could you do this?"

Just then Zelda heard the door open and stood up to look at him with a angry look on her face.

"Hey Zelda, I was able to find a lot of Hylian Shrooms growing out in the woods and also was able to kill a few wolves."

Link placed the food down on the table and Zelda remained silent looking down at Link ignoring everything he said and Link looked up at her confused.

"Zelda?"

"Link... can you tell me what this is all about!?"

Zelda put the letter up and Link quickly ran up the stairs.

"Zelda!"

Zelda looked at Link with tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Zelda this isn't what you think."

Zelda tried to keep her emotions back but it was difficult now that Link was denying seeing Paya.

"Really? that you have been sneaking off to see Paya!?"

Zelda was now furious.

"It's quite obvious Link, this explains why you've been gone a lot more often than usual and why you have been going to Kakariko a lot!"

"Zelda I would never do that! You know I could never do something like this!"

"Then why are you gone so much now!? what else could you be doing!? seems you're doing a lot more than just fighting warriors of the Yiga Clan!"

"Zelda that's what I've been doing, they have been attacking all over Hyrule and in larger numbers I told you this before!"

"Then why exactly has Paya been sending you these letters!?"

"Because she..."

Link didn't really know how to explain it and looked down at his feet.

Zelda just threw the letter down on the floor and then shoved past him.

"Just forget it! I knew you would deny it!"

"Zelda let me just explain"

Link grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Let go of me! I've had enough of the lies!"

Zelda pulled her hand away from Link's and walked down stairs and Link followed her.

"Zelda would you please-"

"NO! I've heard enough, you don't worry about me you got Paya!"

Zelda then opened the door and walked out and slammed it behind her.

Link just stood their silently and started feeling saddened at what just happened.

Zelda just got on her horse and took off toward Hyrule Castle with tears still in her eyes and feeling like she had just been stabbed in the heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Link stood in place for a few minutes thinking of what happened between him and Zelda. He sighed and turned around and went up stairs and looked at the letter Zelda had threw down.

"I should have told her about this awhile ago."

Link leaned down and picked up the letter and put it back in the box with the others and slid it back under his bed then stood up.

 _Maybe I should go look for her later after she has calmed down._ Link thought as he turned to walk down stairs.

Zelda's horse trotted down the path to the castle as Zelda was looking down sobbing.

"How could Link do this to me? after all I've done for him and all we've been through and he leaves me for Paya!?" Zelda shouted.

Zelda felt as if her heart had just been literally ripped out of her.

Zelda's horse started to gallop down the path and soon she reached Castle Town and saw Greyson and Karson clearing out the remains of the old buildings to start work on new ones and they both turned to look at her.

"Princess!" Greyson shouted.

Karson then noticed the sad look on her face.

"Uh is everything okay Your Highness?" Karson asked.

Zelda ignored them as she guided her horse toward the stables.

Later that night Zelda was looking out her window trying to think of what to do now.

Meanwhile Link was sitting by a fire outside and trying to think of how he would explain this to Zelda.

Zelda was sitting at her desk writing in her diary on the events that happened.

 _I do not know how to describe today I have come to find out Link has been seeing Paya without me knowing, not really sure how long he's been doing this but I got a feeling it's probably been since the defeat of Calamity Ganon, I'll try to figure out more tomorrow._

Link stood up and looked at Hyrule Castle and could see a single light in a window.

Zelda stood up from her desk and looked out her window at Hateno Village with tears forming in her eyes.

Link started to shed some tears as well and then turned to Epona and ran up to her.

Zelda had sighed and walked out of her room toward the stables, even though it was late this was important.

"Even if he might be cheating on me I probably should learn the full story." Zelda said to herself climbing onto her horse.

Epona galloped through Hyrule Field as Link was thinking of what to tell Zelda.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Zelda." Link whispered to himself.

Zelda continued toward Hateno village her only light being from the moon but as she left Central Hyrule she saw a young woman collapsed on the ground.

"Uh..."

Zelda gasped and stopped her horse and quickly got off to help the woman.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked looking down.

"Yes... cause now we have you!" the woman jumped up and turned into a Yiga warrior and caught Zelda off guard and she fell to the ground and it drew it's Demon Carver and held it in a reverse grip.

"Stay back!" Zelda shouted.

Just then 2 more Yiga warriors and 2 Yiga Blademasters appeared and Zelda's horse got spooked by them and started to run off.

"Don't please!" Zelda put her hand up out of fear as the warriors pointed their weapons at her.

Zelda let out a scream of fear.

Link continued toward Hyrule Castle and then he heard a scream that sounded like Zelda's and he started to look around.

"Zelda!?"

He heard another scream and noticed it was coming from not too far ahead.

Zelda remained still as the Yiga continued looking at her and keeping their blades pointed at her.

One of the Blademasters put his Windcleaver right in front of her face and she was certain this was the end but then she heard a horse running up and all of a sudden a light arrow flew above her head and hit the Blademaster and it went through his stomach and he fell back on the ground.

"Get away from her!"

Zelda turned to see Link jump off Epona.

2 of the Yiga warriors pulled out their bows and fired them at Link and Link used Daruk's Protection to block them, he then drew the Master Sword and Hylian Shield and charged at them.

One of the warriors swung it's sickle and Link blocked it with his shield and then cut down the warrior with ease and dodged a swing from the other Blademaster and then swung his sword and slashed it across it's chest killing him.

the warrior that was disguised charged at Link why the other teleported around him shooting it's bow and Zelda sat there watching as Link fought them off.

Link shield bashed the warrior and then was about to stab him.

"Link watch out!" Zelda shouted as the warrior with a bow appeared behind him and Link turned and rolled out of the way of the arrows.

The other warrior swung it's Demon Carver and sliced Link's left arm leaving a small cut.

Link ignored the pain and kicked the warrior knocking him back and then turned and slashed the warrior with a bow.

Link looked at the last Yiga warrior with the Demon Carver and gave him a very furious look and swung his sword downward knocking his weapon out of his hand and then spun around and slashed his neck beheading him and he fell to the ground dead.

Link was breathing heavily and looked at Zelda sitting on the ground.

"Link..." Zelda put her hand to her mouth and smiled.

Link sheathed the Master Sword and walked up to Zelda and put his hand out and Zelda took it and he helped her stand up and Zelda then wrapped her arms around his neck and Link wrapped his right arm around Zelda.

"Oh Link I'm truly sorry!"

"I'm sorry too Zelda..."

"I shouldn't have run off like that."

"And I shouldn't have kept those letters secret from you."

Link released Zelda and took her hand and then turned and climbed onto Epona and pulled Zelda up and she sat across his lap and rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for saving me Link."

Link grinned.

"It was nothing."

Epona started to head back to Hateno Village and Zelda's horse ran up to them and followed behind them. Zelda smiled and closed her eyes and kept her arms wrapped tightly around Link as Epona slowly trotted back to Hateno Village.

Late that night Link and Zelda were sitting by the fire outside his house, Zelda was wrapping a bandage around Link's arm where the Yiga warrior cut him.

"So... Link, what exactly did Paya want?"

Link looked at Zelda and took a deep breath.

"It's not what you think it was Zelda, I would never do something like that to you."

"Then why did she send you those letters?"

Zelda finished wrapping up the wound and sat beside Link waiting for him to explain.

"Well..."

Link met with Paya outside Kakariko Village and Paya was looking kind of shy seeing Link.

"Hello Master Link..."

Link got off Epona and looked at Paya wondering what she was wanting to talk with him about.

They slowly walked down the path with Epona following them and Paya looked at him.

"So Master Link, how exactly do you feel about Princess Zelda?"

Link was a bit shocked at the question and looked at Paya.

"I love her."

Paya was a bit surprised to hear Link speak and was also sort of happy to hear how he felt for Zelda.

"So.. you actually do have feelings for her?"

Link nodded.

"That's so nice, Princess Zelda should feel grateful to have someone like you."

Link grinned.

"Ah ZeLink, I will totally support you and her."

Link blushed at the name but then grinned.

"I hope I can one day find someone like you Master Link..."

"I'm sure you will Paya."

Paya smiled.

Zelda blushed at the name.

"And that's basically all that happened." Link explained.

"ZeLink.. that is a cute name."

Link chuckled.

"That's sweet."

"Yeah I guess it is." Link said looking at Zelda starting to cry again.

"I feel horrible I shouldn't have yelled at you or stormed out the door like I did." Zelda said looking down.

"It's okay Zelda, I should have told you about this the day it happened but I wasn't sure how I should explain it."

"I love you Link." Zelda said looking at Link.

Link looked at Zelda and grinned from ear to ear.

"Love you too."

Link and Zelda then leaned forward and their lips met and Link wrapped one arm around Zelda and she put one hand on his shoulder.

After pulling apart they both looked up at the night sky and Zelda then slid closer to Link and turned over on her side and placed her head on his lap and Link looked down at her smiling and she smiled back and they both looked back up at the sky only sound being wolf howls and the crackling from the fire.


End file.
